


Evan's Thoughts on The Emails

by MyGoldenEyes



Series: Soulmates and Other Lovers [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, connor has his own thing somewhere, have fun finding it, just evan's side of the letters, kind of an Easter egg, like it's really slow, this is part of the email project on tumblr, we're building a real relationship here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyGoldenEyes/pseuds/MyGoldenEyes
Summary: These are Evan's letters in the universe of The Email Project on tumblr. Connor has his own version. If you find that and the project than maybe you'll be able to keep up with everything.





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Evan Hansen, 

Today’s going to be a good day because...because you have a friend. Also that friend is kind of a mess and he got kicked out of his house and he does drugs and he doesn’t want anyone to know you’re friends. But still it’s a friend. It’s not like you can complain, you’re lucky that anyone wants to be your friend. I mean you’re an anxious mess. Look at you, you stayed up to long and then you got so anxious about being late that you just ditched school. Why does Connor even want to be your friend? 

It’s probably because you forced yourself on him with all those stupid letters you shoved in his locker. Oh my God you’re such a clingy, pathetic mess. You should apologize to Connor and tell him that he doesn’t have to be our friend. 

But not right now. Because right now he actually needs you. 

Where’s he going to sleep? We don’t have a guest room! I guess I’ll just take the couch or something and he can have my bed. 

Wow, you aren’t even good at being there for your only friend. No wonder Jared hates you. It’s only a matter of time before Connor does too. Just enjoy it while it lasts. 

Sincerely No longer your best or only friend,

Me


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> goes along with email #13 in the-email-project

Dear Evan Hansen

Today was a horrible day. You are a horrible friend. You had a friend for all of what two week and you went and scared him away. You just had to blurt out the first thing that came into your mind. He obviously didn’t want to talk about it so why did you bring it up? 

Now he’s locked in your room and you don’t even have clothes to sleep in. I guess khakis and a polo aren’t the worst things to sleep in but not ideal. You also don’t have a blanket because the only one it back in your room so this is going to be great. 

It’s all your fault cause you were so terrible to your friend. He probably isn’t even your friend anymore. Why would he be, you’re just a clingy, nosey, pathetic idiot. Jared doesn’t even like you and he’s known you forever, that’s probably why he doesn’t like you. 

Sincerely, possibly your only friend,

Me


	3. three

Dear Evan Hansen, 

Today was a good day, today was the best day, today was a better day than any other day in history. I loved today, I am going to think about today for the rest of my life. 

Zoe hecking Murphy asked me on a date. 

Connor told me to go talk to her cause she didn’t think I was really Connor’s friend and I didn’t want to but also Connor was just mad at me to I had to so I went to talk to her and she was really awkward and we were just talking and all of a sudden she just said, “Hey you like me right?” Like my crush had been that obvious the entire time and she’d known and it was just oh my gosh and I thought I was going to die then she asked if I’d like to go on a date sometime and I just nodded and then she smiled at me. 

I forgot to breathe while writing that… 

So I’m going on a date with Zoe Murphy this weekend. She told me that she’s going to drive and she’ll pick the place, which is kinda pathetic cause gender roles and stuff but I don’t care. She could drive me to an alley and kill me and I’d be happy. 

Sincerly, 

Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive us


	4. 4(MENTIONS OF SUICIDE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***trigger warnings suicide mention

Dear Fuck up, 

What the hell did you just do? You ruined your only friendship over a girl. Isn’t this exactly what your mother told you not to do. 

You just got a friend and you ruined it. 

You are a failure. 

I hate you. 

I hate you!

I HATE YOU!

IHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOU!!!

GET OUT!

WHY DON’T YOU JUST FUCKING GO KILL YOURSELF YOU UTTER DISGRACE OF A HUMAN BEING. I HATE YOU AND YOU RUIN EVERYTHING. YOU ARE A FAILURE AND YOU DESERVE NOTHING GOOD. 

That’s right, you never deserved Connor in the first place. This is the world falling back into order. That’s it, it’s over. You fucked up and you’re going to fix it. You’re going to fix all of it, and you’re going to make sure you can’t ever do this again. 

First you just have to call off the date with Zoe. 

Sincerly,   
Me


	5. Condition: Stable

Condition: Stable 

Patient overdosed on Xanax. The seizures lasted just over three hours. They have stopped for the moment and there are no signs that they will return. 

Patient cannot breathe on their own.


	6. Condition Update

Condition: Stable

The patient is awake.


End file.
